


Enzo's, Seven O'Clock

by ratbox



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Enzo's seven o'clock, F/M, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Jim "Chief" Hopper Lives, Jopper, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Stranger Things 3, if the duffer brothers don't let joyce be happy i'll come for their brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbox/pseuds/ratbox
Summary: hopper manages to make it out alive, and joyce and him leave together. they go on their date, and things turn out alright.
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is garbage and pardon any mistakes seeing as i mainly write in the ungodly hours of the morning and dont proofread for shit.. this is also super self-indulgent so pardon me.

Joyce’s eyes shut tight as she managed to turn the keys to close the gate. Hopper stood out of the safe point, looking to her as the machine roared behind him. The keys turned, and there was a bright flash as the machine was destroyed, and the gate to the Upside Down closed. Slowly, Joyce’s eyes opened, and she looked out the balcony. Her heart broke as she saw no sign of Hopper. Covering her mouth, her eyes welled with tears. She’d killed Jim. She didn’t mean to, she just had to close the gate. But she couldn’t forgive herself. El was at Starcourt expecting her father to come home, and he wasn’t going to. Joyce felt physically sick. How was she supposed to tell her that her dad wasn’t going to be taking care of her anymore? A few tears fell down her face as she thought.

“So… are we still on for Enzo’s?” A voice asked from behind her. Joyce slowly turned to look at the man who stood behind her. A little beat up, but in good shape, was Hopper. Joyce felt relief wash over her, as practically lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Hopper, closing her eyes tightly to fight back anymore tears.

“Hop… God, Jim, I thought you were gone.” Joyce muttered into his shoulder, gripping onto the back of the uniform Hopper had stolen from one of the Russian’s who stood guard. “I was so scared. I thought about El, and-and how--”

Hopper kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her back gently. “I’m okay.”

“I know.” Joyce let out a shaky breath, trying to find comfort in his arms. It wasn’t difficult.

Murray had walked into the room. “Hey, lovebirds. Don’t think you’re going to want to be here any longer. Unless you’re going to get it on, on the floor of the Russian base, then be my guest.”

Joyce moved back from Hopper, and looked over to Murray. He hand found its way to Hopper’s, and she took it, holding it tightly within her own. “Let’s go.”

Finding their way out of the base was harder than getting in. Racing down hallways, and down staircases, until they found themselves in the elevator once again. And finally, after a bit more travelling, they found themselves outside of the Starcourt Mall, where mass amounts of emergency service workers, and vehicles had piled in the parking lot. The three emerged, Joyce still holding tightly onto Hopper’s hand, and Murray walking calmly behind them. 

Will sat in the back of an ambulance. He looked up, and smiled as he saw his mother. Joyce looked up to Hopper and smiled to him, before letting go of his hand to rush over to her son, wrapping her arms around him protectively. El wasn’t far behind in the parental greeting. Seeing Hopper, she felt herself relax, and ran over to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. 

“You did it.”

“Joyce did it.”

“I was scared.” El admitted. “I thought you were hurt.”

“I’m okay, kiddo.” Hopper looked up a small bit to Joyce, and smiled to himself. “We’re all okay now. Nothing bad’s going to happen.”

Joyce moved back from Will, putting her hands on his shoulders. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, mom. I don’t feel anything bad. He’s gone.” Will reassured. He looked back to Hopper, who was still looking to Joyce. He looked away when he realized Will was looking at him. “You and Hopper were holding hands before. Are you..?”

“Are we what?” Joyce asked.

“Together?” Will whispered.

Joyce glanced back to Hopper, then to Will. “No. Well… we’re going on a date.”

“That’s good.” Will said, which only somewhat shocked Joyce. “I like him. He cares about you.”

“You don’t mind, right? I mean, Bob…” Joyce shook her head. “Just… you don’t mind this, really, right? If you have a problem with it, I won’t go--”

“Mom. You’re going on that date no matter what.”

“Okay.” Joyce smiled. She wrapped her arms around Will once again. “I love you. I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“You too, mom.” Will couldn’t help but smile. Maybe things would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again pardon any errors in spelling or grammar

Joyce sat in her car, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. She took in a breath as the passenger side door opened, and Hopper entered. He looked over to her. “Hey.” He looked her over, and smiled. “You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

Joyce stopped her tapping. “No…” She sighed. “Yes. This is my first date since… well, Bob.” She looked over to Hopper. “I just want to make a good first impression.”

“Sorry to say that this isn’t your first impression, Joyce.” Hopper laughed softly. “Considering I’ve known you since high school.” He took his pack of cigarettes and lighter out of his breast pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a drag. He passed it to Joyce. “Just take a breath and calm down. You’re great. And you look really good tonight.”

The green turtleneck that Joyce was wearing felt as though it was choking her. She took the cigarette from Hopper, and took a hit. She coughed and handed it back. “Do you think it’s formal enough for Enzo’s?” She asked, with a soreness in her throat.

“Well, considering the last time I attempted to go I was wearing a flashy button-up… yes.” Hopper replied. “You look great, Joyce, don’t worry.”

Joyce let out a breath, and started to drive. “Sorry. I just, y’know, Hop… I like you. I just don’t want to make a fool of myself on our first date.”

“Joyce, I’ve heard you talk about your son living in the walls to your house, how he talked through lights, and have listened to you ramble about magnets falling off your fridge. If you think that you’re going to make a fool of yourself, I’ve heard it all.” Hopper joked lightly.

Joyce couldn’t help but laugh softly. “You’re totally right.”

“Of course I am.” 

Joyce glanced over to him from the corner of her eye, and reached over to take his hand. “Will asked if we were dating.”

“What did you tell him?”

“The truth. We’re not dating. We’re just… going on a date.”

“Is that not dating?” Hopper asked.

Joyce squeezed Hopper’s hand. “We’ll see.”

“Not sure what that means, but alright.” Hopper entwined their fingers.

They pulled up to Enzo’s, and Joyce took her keys out of the ignition. They both got out, and made their way inside. Joyce had put the reservation under Byers, so once she’d told the hostess, they were on the way to their table. The two sat across from each other. 

“It’s very… classy in here.” Joyce said. “Jesus, how much is this going to co--” She stopped speaking as their waiter walked over to their table with menus, and asked what they wanted to drink.

“What’s your finest wine?” Hopper asked.

The waiter’s answer seemed to suffice, as Hopper ordered a bottle for the two of them. The waiter walked off to grab said bottle.

“Hop, that’s going to cost a fortune.”

“Yesterday was payday.” Hopper winked. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Jim, I’m Joyce Byers. I’m going to worry about it.” Joyce replied. “You didn’t have to do that. Besides, I’m driving.”

“You’re not going to get drunk. And I’m off-duty. Don’t worry, I won’t pull you over.” 

Joyce had to laugh. “You’re such a jerk.”

The waiter walked back over with two wine glasses, placing them in front of both Joyce and Hopper. He popped open the bottle, and poured them their first sample, before placing it on the table and telling them he’d give them a few moments with the menu.

Joyce started to look through her choices, immediately turned off by all of the high prices. “Hop, I can’t let you pay for all of this. The entire meal is going to come to like three-hundred dollars. That’s insane. That’s your entire paycheck.”

“Joyce,” Hopper shook his head. “You’re right, I don’t have to do this. But I want to do this, okay?”

“Can I pay for half--”

“No.”

“Quarter?”

“No.”   


“...Can I leave the tip?”

“Maybe.”

“You’re stubborn.” Joyce rolled her eyes and looked back to the menu, deciding that she didn’t want anything too fancy. She decided on a simple pasta dish, which happened to be the cheapest on the menu. She was equally as stubborn.   
  
It wasn’t long before the two had ordered, and received their food… and were on their second or third glass of wine. Hopper looked to Joyce with a look that could only be described as pure interest. It was bold to say that Hopper hadn’t always loved Joyce. They’d met in high school. Joyce was rebellious, and Hopper was someone who wanted to lawful… for the most part. They weren’t insanely close, but talked sometimes. Most of the time it was just Joyce pawning a cigarette of him for a dollar. But Hopper liked Joyce. He a crush on her, but figured she was out of her league. Eventually they drifted apart when he moved out of Hawkins to go to school. After his daughter died, and his wife left him, and he started drinking… he envied Joyce. He envied her because she had two kids, who were healthy, and alive. Of course, there was the Will scare… Joyce seemed off her rocker at first, but Hopper came around, and the more he came around the more he realized how much he loved Joyce. 

Then, Joyce started dating Bob. Hopper didn’t want to be jealous, because Joyce had found someone who was genuinely good for her. He made her happy. But of course the worst came to the best. After Bob’s death, Hopper made sure to check in on Joyce as often as he could. He wanted to be there for her, and be her shoulder to cry on. He cared a lot about her, no matter how cynical and sarcastic he was. His feelings for Joyce only continued to grow, and now they were at their peak. 

Joyce wasn’t any different. She really liked Jim. She liked him in high school too, but would never say anything. She would just buy a cigarette off him, and go and talk to her girlfriends about him. She was heartbroken when she heard about his daughter passing away, and noticed just how broken he looked. Having him come and help her with the Upside Down issue was a relief for both herself and Hop. Joyce liked to see Hopper engaging more. And he put down the drugs, and alcohol for a bit. It was good to see. She liked Hopper again during all of that. Then, Bob came along. Bob treated her like a princess, and to this day Joyce still misses him. She loved him to death, and genuinely wanted to spend her life with him. Then, the worst happened, and it was beyond heartbreaking. Hopper coming by occasionally to comfort her was wonderful, because she didn’t want to burden Jonathan or Will. Hopper was there for her when she needed it most, and she loved him for it. Needless to say, her feelings started to come back, but she didn’t want to act on anything.

Not until now.

Hopper snapped out of his thoughts and took a sip of his wine. “Joyce, I had a question.”

Joyce looked up from her plate. She hadn’t realized she’d been playing with the noodles of her alfredo. “What’s that?”

“Have you thought about it anymore?”

“About what?”

“Leaving Hawkins.” Hopper hated the thought of Joyce leaving. She was his partner in crime… rather, partner in fighting crime. He was a cop, afterall.

Joyce brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She had been given a good often on her house, but now there was Hopper, and she didn’t want to get rid of the opportunities. “Well… I got a good offer. But the house isn’t up for sale yet. Will and Jonathan still don’t know. I… I don’t know.”

“Yeah, I figured you were still thinking about it.” Hopper took a longer drink of his wine. He exhaled as he lifted the glass away. “It’d be good for you guys.”

“I don’t think it would be.” Joyce shook her head. “I mean… Hop, I can’t do that to Will. Mike is here, Dustin, Lucas… El. And Jonathan has Nancy, I don’t know if I could move them apart.”

“So… you’re not thinking about it?”

“But at the same time… all of the shit that’s happened here.” Joyce sighed. “It’s all so much, Hop. We’re all scarred.”

“Well, I just… I don’t want to get in the way of your choice, Joyce. I really don’t. I--”

“That’s another thing. You’re here. And I don’t know if I want to be away from you.”

Hopper nearly choked on his sip of wine. He set down his glass. “Oh?”

“You mean a lot to me, Hop. Like… more than you know. Everything you’ve done for me, even through all my batshit shenanigans… you’ve been there for me. You’re wonderful. I never thought I’d be saying all of this to you, but you are. You’re just… wonderful.”

Hopper wasn’t sure if it was the wine that was making his face hot, or if was Joyce’s compliments. “You really think all of that?”

Joyce tilted her wine glass around, swishing around the liquid inside. “Yeah.”

“Wow.” Jim paged the waiter, who walked over fairly quickly. “Could we get the bill? And maybe some to go boxes?”

“Wait, Jim. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean--”  
  
“No. You didn’t say anything wrong, Joyce. I’m just… packing up. I want to bring you somewhere.”

Joyce smiled faintly. “Alright.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jim had paid the check in full, not letting Joyce cover a penny. He wanted it to be his treat. The two had made their way to Joyce’s car; Jim had insisted that he drive, and Joyce had reluctantly agreed, seeing as he had sobered up slightly before they left Enzo’s.    
  
“Where are you taking me, anyway?” Joyce asked. 

“You’ll see.”

Hopper continued to drive until he reached a small park, where he parked Joyce’s car and got out. Joyce followed after him, and took his hand as they walked alongside each other. The park had a fairly lame hill next to the playground equipment. Hopper brought Joyce up to the top of the small hill, where he sat down. Joyce sat beside him, and looked up, smiling softly. The stars were bright, and shined down on them. She rested her head on Hopper’s shoulder, keeping her hand within his own, gripping it tightly. “I feel like a teenager again.”

“Me too. Part of the reason why I wanted to bring you someplace so… teenage esque.” Hopper chuckled softly. “Joyce, whatever you decide to do about moving, I’ll support it. If you move, I’ll come and visit. If you stay… even better. But whatever you choice is I’m not going to be upset. It’s up to you.”

“I’m going to stay, Hop.” Joyce said, lifting her head off his shoulder to look at him. “I don’t want to leave you. And I don’t want to separate my kids from the people they love, and care about either.”

Jim smiled. “I like that choice.”

Joyce smiled back at him. “Me too.”

Jim moved a hand up to her cheek, his thumb gently brushing against her skin. Joyce moved her hand up to Jim’s own, holding it there. She closed her eyes and let out a soft breath.

“You want to know something funny?” Joyce asked. “I had a crush on you in high school. I would come and talk to you, and pawn a cigarette off you, and then go back to my girlfriends and gush about you.”

“You’re being serious?” Jim replied. He laughed softly. “I can say the same thing. That I had a crush on you. But I thought you were out of my league.”

Joyce opened her eyes. “Really? Me, Joyce Byers… out of your league?”

“Well, you were popular.”

“I was never popular. I just… tried to be. I talked to the popular girls because I wanted to fit in. Serves me right, I guess. Managed to get with one of the douchiest guys in Indiana because of it. Oh well, I had two amazing kids out of that marriage. I shouldn’t complain.”

“Yeah. Guess not.”

“Sorry. Sure talking about Lonnie is a total mood killer.”

“No, it’s okay.”

Joyce sighed softly, her thumb gently brushing against the back of the hand that Hopper held to her cheek still. She went quiet though, just focusing on his touch.

Hopper wasn’t a fan of the quiet anymore. He spent too much time in the quiet. “Joyce, can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“You’re the first person who I’ve even thought about loving since my wife and I split.”

Joyce’s eyes darted up to look to him. “Loving?”

Hopper’s own eyes widened. “Shit. Sorry, I mean--”

“No, I just… you love me?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You might as well have.”

“Fine. Joyce, I love you.” Hopper gave in. “You make me a better person.”

Joyce moved the hand that was on Jim’s to his own face, smiling to him. “I love you, too.” She hesitated for a moment before leaning up, and pressing her lips to Hopper’s own. It didn’t take Hopper long to give in, kissing Joyce back and smiling happily into the kiss. He was over the moon, really. He leaned down a small bit to make the kiss more comfortable. 

The two pulled back after a few lingering moments, and looked to each other. Both of them had pure love in their expressions. Joyce moved her hand back to run her fingers through Hopper’s hair, smiling lovingly to him. 

“Now I really feel like a teenager.” She said, laughing softly. “Kissing my crush under the stars…”

“You’re making this more cheesy than it should be.” 

“Hope you’re not lactose intolerant.” Joyce winked.

Hopper laughed. “That. Was terrible.”

“I know, but I’m kind of proud of myself.”   
  
Hopper shook his head as he smiled and chuckled softly to himself. He leaned forward again and pressed another quick kiss to Joyce’s lips. “My kid’s probably starting to get stressed.”

“I’ll drive you home.” Joyce dropped her hand to his shoulder. “Will’s probably staying up to see how my date went.”

“Nosy kid.” Hopper joked.  
  
“That’s _my_ nosy kid, to you.” Joyce replied.

The two got up, and started to make their way back to Joyce’s car. She got into the driver’s seat and looked over to Jim as he got into the passenger seat. She started the car and backed up, then shifted it into drive, reaching over to hold onto Jim’s hand once again.

It was a fairly long drive back to Hopper’s place, but the ride seemed to go by fast. Jim singing along to a Def Leppard song on the radio, and Joyce laughing softly under her breath while joining in at times. All the while, she kept a grip on Hop’s hand. Soon, they were parked outside. Joyce looked over to Hopper with a soft smile on her face. “Thanks for the date, Hop. Well, really, thanks for everything.”

“No. Thank you, Joyce. You’re pretty damn great.” He leaned over the centre console, and quickly pecked her lips. The peck turned into a longer kiss, then he had no choice but to pull back and open the door to get out. He grabbed his leftovers. “I’ll call you.”

“What are we?” Joyce asked suddenly.

“What are we?” Hopper repeated.

“Yeah. Are we… together?”

“Do you want to be? Are you ready for that?”

Joyce thought for a moment, before nodding. “Yeah.”

“Me too. So… together?”

“Together.”

Hopper smiled. “I love you, Joyce.”

“I love you too, Hop.” She waved to him as he closed the door to her car, and made his way inside. Joyce hadn’t felt this much in love in a while. She was beyond grateful for Hopper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andd thats all folks jsut a happy lil ending


End file.
